


Discipline

by Zimithrus1



Series: ClackWeek2018!! [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha!Zack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Clack, Courtship, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Cloud, Oral Sex, Sex, Some Humor, clackweek2018, zakkura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimithrus1/pseuds/Zimithrus1
Summary: Zack hadn’t even walked two steps into the house before Cloud was already at his throat. Then again, he already knew what he was getting into as soon as he unlocked the front door; Shin-Ra sure had some nerve separating him from his Omega right after courting.Clackweek2018 Day 4: Discipline





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> I just /really/ wanted to write an Alpha/Omega fic because I've never done it before. So there's a lot of shameless smut haha! But honestly, this will probably be my last entry for clackweek; I didn't have enough motivation and energy for writing continuously as I thought I did. I'm still going through some stuff and I'm not back to my normal 100% yet. But, I hope you'll all enjoy this for what it's worth.

**Discipline**

* * *

 

Zack hadn’t even walked two steps into the house before Cloud was already at his throat. But it wasn’t necessarily argumentative, it was almost a touch literal. The young blond was planting hot and frantic kisses all over his neck. Then again, it’s not as if this was unexpected at all, in fact, he already knew what he was getting into as soon as he unlocked the front door.

He had been on a mission for over six days on the eastern continent, something about seeking out traitors from Shin-Ra that went into hiding somewhere around the Mt. Corel area. It had taken a few hours to get there, then the mission itself lasted days upon days because of how well those traitors had hidden themselves.

But once captured, they were swiftly apprehended and returned back to Midgar for trial. Still, six days: that was too long of a time to be away from his mate. Shin-Ra sure had some nerve separating him from his Omega right after courting. They hadn’t even had the proper time to seal their bond; he was sent right on that urgent mission just hours after they courted.

The Alpha and Omega had actually been very close friends throughout their time in Shin-Ra. They spent many hours training together, being paired on missions with one another, and just generally enjoying the others presence ever since Cloud arrived at Shin-Ra five years ago.

But things got serious between them about a year ago. Their dormant pheromones sealed off from young age finally sprouted and threw them into adulthood. Things that Zack did not notice about his best friend before soon started to show themselves after their transition.

The subtle wisp in Cloud’s voice seemed to be less scratchy and a touch more melodic. His cerulean blue eyes seemed to shine much brighter and almost seemed to hold more life in them. Not to mention his smell. It was his smell that fully pulled Zack in. He had only gotten a few whiffs of it before, back when they hadn’t reached adulthood, but now that they were at their peak age, it was much, much different.

A subtle hint of pine and snow became like a lush, evergreen forest caught in freshly falling snow high up in the mountaintops. In that delicate blend of scents, there was also the faintest trace of cinnamon gently underneath the other layers. It was Zack’s favorite scent in the entire world; his aphrodisiac.

And now in this current moment, he was getting hit with that scent like a blast of cold air to the face. Cloud was so close to him, still kissing away on his neck and drinking up his own scent of  vanilla and sandalwood, body pressed firmly into his.

Again, no surprise; Cloud’s first heat under courtship had arisen.

Heat after courting was never immediate, it always took a while to bloom –but when it did, it was wild and intense. The heat produced from an Omega was almost like a sweet poison to an Alpha. It was warm, it was everywhere; it filled every one of the five senses and stimulated almost every part of the body. It was a scent so enticing and intoxicating that once smelled, their animalistic instincts would arise, pursue it, and drown in it until it was completely satisfied.

For the Omega, it was like an itch that couldn’t be scratched. Heat made them feel like their insides were coiled up, stiff and tight. Motor functions seemed hard to perform, breathing was constricted, skin was sensitive. It always caused them to be hyperaroused with an intense urge to bond with their mate. That feeling would persist until the Alpha was able to quell the urge and subdue the heat. Otherwise, it would continue for hours, or even days.

If not taken care of, un-bonded Alphas would soon sniff them out, and take care of it themselves. To prevent fluke-bonding, suppressants for heat were manufactured and distributed to Omegas, to prevent any misshapenings.

“Not even two feet into the house and you’re already all over me. This heat’s really gotten you needy.” Zack commented with a sly grin, hands gently circling around the young Omega’s back.

Cloud shuddered from the touch alone and bit his bottom lip, stifling a little moan as that touch alone already caused him to tent.

“How long have you been like this?” Zack asked in a more concerning tone, not having been hit by the full scent of his mate’s heat yet.

Judging from how stimulated the blond was –not to mention shaky and flushed, it had to have been for a while.

“A day…” Cloud responded, his voice dripping with need.

“A _day_? Why didn’t you take your suppressants? I told you I’d be gone for a week!” Zack asked with great concern.

“But… we never got to bond… I didn’t want to take them and have to wait even longer…” Cloud explained as he buried his face into his mate’s chest.

“Well, maybe not, but I’d rather wait longer to bond then to have you unattended in this state for so long.”

Cloud adamantly shook his head. “I don’t want to wait anymore. I’m sick of waiting.” He said with a flare of fire.

He may be in a needy state, but he was still Cloud: often times a little brash and be a bit of a pain in the ass, but sure as hell determined and head-strong. For an Omega, he had a lot of Alpha qualities. But his Omega traits were probably the softest and kindest Zack had ever seen. It was why he was instantly attracted to him when they became adults; he was so unpredictable but extremely close to those he cared for. Or did he like him like that before and just didn’t realize it?

Cloud looked up at him, eyes full of longing fire. “I want us to be one, like all the other pairs are. Even if that means… being like this.”

“Why are you so stubborn?” Zack laughed as he traced small circles on his mate’s lower back.

Instead of some sassy remark back, he was given a stifled moan and Cloud’s hands were quick to latch his shoulders and grip him tightly. All of a sudden a strong scent started to fill his nose. It smelled heavily of his Omega’s natural scent, but it had something else mixed in with it.

That cinnamon scent was at the forefront of all the others and it was warm, burning almost. It made his gut stir the more of the scent he took in. A gentle warmth pooled throughout his entire body and made him feel a little heavier than normal. The scent was so strong, overpowering any other smell that might have been in the room. Zack found himself wanting more of that smell.

He pulled Cloud in closer, tightening his arms around his back before burying his face into the nape of his neck. The scent was stronger here. The young Omega writhed in the touch, trying to squeeze his arms tighter around him. It was as if being pressed against each other tightly still wasn’t enough contact.

The scent of cinnamon was quick to become overpowering and something clicked in Zack’s head. It was the intensity of the Omega’s heat that was making that subtle scent boil over and spill over the top. It was such a powerful scent and he found himself gently growling into Cloud’s neck.

He had to admit he was a little surprised when he already felt his Omega release with a high alto moan. But he knew there was more than that in store –much more. Heats were never one and done; the hypersensitivity and increased libido prevented that.

Knowing his mate was already flustered enough to release from touch alone, it made Zack’s animalistic Alpha nature rise up from dormancy to answer the call. Most rational thought was pushed to the side as that wonderfully hot scent completely filled his nose. He nipped at the base of Cloud’s neck and moved his hands to grope his backside quickly.

The young Omega made some kind of squeaking noise –his voice so cracked from high pitch that he couldn’t even distinguish if it was a moan or not. But the action gave him a wonderful reaction when he felt his mate press their hips together and make them clash.

That was all it took for Zack to get aroused, feeling Cloud’s own arousal glide over his groin. It made that heat around his body all pool to his gut and a sly smile spread across his tanned face. He groped his mate’s rear firmer and sucked at his neck.

Cloud’s knees buckled as another small spurt of release came out and another surefire moan slipped out of his mouth. Those noises were just as intoxicating as the scent his mate’s heat was giving off. He was drunk and delusional with want at that point and he was swift in pushing the blond straight into the nearest wall.

Zack made quick work of wedging Cloud’s legs apart and pressing himself against him with a deep, guttural growl. His hands quickly grabbed his mate’s wrists and pinned them to the wall on either side of his head, leaving him rather defenseless and in the most compromised and delightful position he had ever seen him in. He looked just like innocent prey ready to be mauled; it made his inner animal howl in delight.

A whine of pleasure slid out of the Omega’s mouth as Zack went back to sucking on his neck. Cloud tried to fight the urge to come but it was a futile attempt, the release sputtering out as he held back a tight moan. If he kept coming this easily, he’d be sure to wear out before they could even get serious. He didn’t want to be completely drained and immobile when they bonded. He still wanted to keep some fight in him.

So now he was going to fight the hypersensitivity and try to make this last as long as he could. But it was getting harder to accomplish the more his mate kept sucking on his neck and licking his sweat-glistened skin.

Zack was thoroughly enjoying it though. He knew exactly what his little Omega was doing and it just made him want to pull those releases out of the other even more now. It was like a fun little game of cat and mouse with the end game being about holding back or diving in –depending on the competitor.

He stopped sucking on Cloud’s neck long enough to pull away from his and look him in his flustered blue eyes. They were lidded in both ecstasy and tremendous need. Zack rumbled out a purring growl and lidded his eyes as well in a dark manner.

“Are you playing hard to get?” He mused with a dour laugh.

Cloud didn’t say anything, but a devious glint managed to sneak its way into his eyes and a quirky grin pulled at the corners of his bow-shaped lips.

“You think you can outfox me? I know what you want, but… I’m selfish…” Zack smirked, his face leaning in close to Cloud’s. “-Because I want what you’re trying to ration.”

He gripped his Omega’s wrists a little tighter and spread his legs a little wider. They both slipped a little, but he just used that to his advantage to seem that much more lustfully intimidating. Yet his feisty mate still had that devilish glint shining in his eyes even though his face was flushed and his chest was heaving.

“Hmm, rebellious, are we? Well… after _my_ discipline, you’ll be giving me _exactly_ what I want.” Zack threatened seductively.

Cloud’s eyes still retained that glint, as if he wasn’t about to cave in so easily. But the fact that he wasn’t saying those sly thoughts of his meant he was trying his best just to keep that look in his eyes. If he spoke it would probably come out as a moan and it would be downhill from there.

But no matter, Zack was going to get what he wanted, and the Alpha instincts in him were telling him exactly how to do it. With a rumbling growl and an alluring grin on his face, he made his move. He thrust himself again Cloud, hips colliding swiftly. When the Omega’s lips parted to make noise, he was speedy in pressing his lips to his mate’s slightly parted mouth –effectively stealing the noise right out of him.

He kept going, kissing him and thrusting him against the wall with clothed erections brushing against the other. For every moan Cloud would attempt to make, Zack would pull it right out of him with a deep, messy kiss. He could only faintly feel the traces of what would be moans in his mouth and it made him shudder in delight, bulge swelling from that alone.

When he thrust against Cloud once more and siphoned another wispy breath into his mouth, he took that bottom lip and bit down on it. The Omega couldn’t resist letting out musical noise at that, his erection swelling with pre-release. He still had some willpower to hold it back. He was more rebellious than Zack thought he’d be in such a needy state.

Well, he wanted that release and he’d be damned if he didn’t get it. He growled as he released Cloud’s bottom lip –which was now beginning to swell faintly.

“You’re a tough one, aren’t you?” Zack sneered with desire dripping from his voice.

Again, no response, but that glint still refused to leave his mate’s eyes. His lips barely twitched and there was now a heaving, panting, crooked-grinned Omega laughing at him with his dancing blue eyes.

Zack darkly laughed. “You seem to forget something, my evermoon… I’m an _Alpha_ , and you’re _my_ Omega. You’re like putty in my hands.”

The glint dimmed in Cloud’s eyes, but didn’t outright vanish. It had Zack smirk in predetermined victory. “I haven’t even gotten _started_ with you yet.”

He saw his mate swallow a thick lump in his throat, but his bright eyes told him that he was wanting more. Easily giving in to that silent demand, he was quick to make his next set of alpha-led moves.

Zack pressed his lips against Cloud’s once more –slow, tantalizing, inviting. They explored the other, tongues gently touching, but mainly left alone. While he had his Omega distracted, he took one of his hands from his wrists and instead placed it against his swelled erection.

There was a quick gasp into his mouth, but Zack quelled it with more wet, distracting kisses. A few of those just to side-track his mate. Once he seemed distracted enough, he started to palm him slowly.

A wispy whine blew into his mouth and he drank it up for all it was worth, keeping his motions slow and teasing. He had Cloud writhing against the wall, wanting more, but desperately fighting to keep from ejaculating for the third or fourth time. He knew to get what he wanted he’d have to up his game just a little bit more, he could practically feel that pre-come already.

So he palmed his Omega a little faster and moved from kissing him on the lips to sucking his neck instead. Cloud couldn’t stop the squeaky moan from crying out of his mouth and he lost the fight, coming into his pants again. His abdominal muscles were writhing at his point, but it felt so good.

“Mmm, there’s what I wanted.” Zack purred from his spot at the base of his mate’s neck. “But… I want a little more than that, you know.” He hummed.

He stopped sucking Cloud’s neck and instead made a trail of long kisses up his neck, to his jaw, and to his lips for a moment. His eyes were now locked right into his Omega’s again and that alone was a sight for sore eyes: that rebellious glint was still there, though faint as it may be, but his eyes were lidded in immense pleasure and need. He was getting him right where he wanted him to be.

“You don’t mind giving me a little more, do you?” Zack mused as he cocked his head to the right slightly.

The glint flickered momentarily, as if to say that was all he was going to get. It made him start laughing, the action as light and bright as it was dark and husky. He gently put both of his hands on either side of Cloud’s face and grinned at him.

“Well then, now I want _much_ more than a little.” He purred.

Zack was quick to pull Cloud off the wall and he hoisted him up into his arms with ease. He could really feel the heat and arousal his mate had now and it made the Alpha in him crave for even more. He planted his lips back to the Omega’s and started to kiss him again.

Eager hands raked through his thick hair and the tiniest of whimpers were coming from his mate’s mouth. It was as if his Omega instinct was crying out to meld and be bonded even if Cloud himself was stubborn and disobedient. Well, he wouldn’t mind quelling that drive with his own; he just needed to get Cloud to fully submit to his own instincts.

So he lead them towards the bedroom: exiting the living room, passing the kitchen, going down a hallway, before entering the last room on the left. The warmth of the bedroom settled over them like a blanket, this room of the house never getting enough air conditioning.

It did little to distract him and once they managed to walk across the room and make it to the bed, Zack was all but quick to lay Cloud down and drink up that wonderful sight.

He was panting on the bed, arms sprawled and legs finding themselves together again. His chest heaved and his sweat-damp skin glistened in the early evening light streaming in from the window, painting his body in a marvelous shade of gold and rubicund. There were light yellow bruises starting to form on the Omega’s neck where he had sucked on earlier. He could drown in this scene forever.

A smile spread across Zack’s face as his Alpha instincts were in full blown overdrive now. He wanted his Omega badly. He slowly climbed onto the bed, hunkering himself over Cloud before that smile became dark and seductive again.

“Look at you pant…” He mused, a hand trailing down his chest. “How you writhe under my touch…” He could feel his mate’s clothed muscles constrict under his touch and it made his face scrunch in pleasure. “You’re perfection.”

Cloud didn’t speak, but his eyes did the talking for him. He still had some disobedience lingering in those cerulean eyes. It just drove Zack wild. He loved a good challenge and his Omega always provided the perfect ones.

He snuck both of his hands under Cloud’s plain blue shirt, feeling the soft, damp skin underneath his skilled touch. He could feel chills across where his fingers slid and it was heavenly. He loved watching his mate’s face change the more of his body he explored with his hands.

With a lilting hum and a devious smirk of his own, Zack slid his hands up to his Omega’s nipples and rubbed them gently with his thumbs. Oh, Cloud was writhing at that point –fisting the sheets under his body and arching his back a bit. But he wanted more raw reaction than that, so he leaned back a little and sat on the fullest part of his mate’s legs, knees locked at his hips, and continued to rub.

Now Cloud was kept from writhing around and the look of pure pleasure and slight agony from immobility on his face was divine. He wanted more, so he rubbed those hardening nipples a little softer. That was a reaction so blissful that his own erection throbbed.

“Why don’t you come for me, my evermoon?” Zack purred as he continued the tantalizing actions with his thumbs.

“Z-Za-…” Cloud’s voice died away as soon as it spoke.

But he did was he was told even if he meant to or not, because another release sputtered its way into his pants once more –the garments rather soaked at this point.

“Oh, very good, Cloud!” Zack praised as he finally took his hands back, leaving the shirt hiked up to expose his mate’s midriff.

That spark of rebellion behind the Omega’s eyes was practically gone at this point. There was a faint trace remaining, but it was faint indeed. Well, he knew just what to do to make it go away completely, then he’d have Cloud crying and begging to knot him and it would be music to his ears.

He got off his mate just enough in order to start undressing himself, taking off his shirt and throwing it to the side of the room with a bit of flare. He heard Cloud swallow thick from below him and he knew that he was enjoying the sight of his Alpha becoming exposed.

Zack followed that by getting his way out of his pants, only down to his boxers now. He smirked in a carefree fashion at his Omega, as if what he was doing was all in good fun. He knew it would just be easier to get what he wanted like this.

“Okay~!” Zack sang as he leaned back over Cloud, “Now it’s your turn.” He added as he fisted the blue shirt he was wearing.

His mate got the memo and started to undress himself, even though he took most of the lead in exposing that slender yet toned body beneath him. Yet when it came to getting his pants off, Zack took that into his own hands. He smirked at the amount of come staining both the pants and his boxers. He knew there was still more to come though. He wouldn’t stop until he got every last bit he wanted. Then he’d work them both to ecstasy and allow them to knot and be one, finally sealing their bond.

Once he had his mate completely in the nude, he knew he was down to the last bit of fun to have, and he was _going_ to make it last as long as he could. He was going to drive out all of that disobedience out of him and have him fully give into his needy Omega instincts.

So, in order to do that, Zack hunkered down and placed his mouth over Cloud’s erection. The breathiest and most high-pitched moan that he had ever heard in his life erupted from his mate and the blankets were tightly clenched in his fists. He could already taste the pre-come on his tongue and it was like sweet nectar.

He siphoned that nectar out like it was the last thing he’d ever eat in his life, Cloud vocal and alight with all sorts of moans and noises. He was still managing to hold back by the force of his own stubborn nature, so Zack finally decided to stop messing around and take what he wanted. So he sucked on his Omega and made the most satisfied growling noises he could possibly muster.

That was all it took for Cloud to sputter out yet another release and cry out as he did so, his whole body tensing up from the action. Zack kept going –he hadn’t had his fill yet. He took him in deeper and more noisily. Within mere seconds after doing that he ejaculated again, more force behind it. It seems that disobedience was finally gone, or close to it.

Making sure the last of it was gone, he made it as wet as he possible could and took it deep. A full release make its way in his mouth and he drank that third stream up nectar up with a satisfied groan.

“z-Zack!” Cloud cried, finally seeming to find his voice after going so long without saying anything.

Zack pulled back with a grin on his face. Ohh, _there_ was the face he wanted to see: Cloud was heaving heavily on the bed, whole body twisted and arched and shining with sweat. His eyes were completely blue with need and he held no more traces of disobedience. There was pure want and need burning brightly in that blue and now the scent of his heat was almost overwhelming.

He had done it; he had completely discarded Cloud’s stubbornness and now his pure Omega instincts were crying out. It was beautiful to watch him squirm, his body still making him release. There was a pool of wetness forming around his mate’s backside and he knew he was ready to be knotted.

Knowing that made Zack’s erection swell and throb and it felt good. But he still wanted to have just a bit more fun, so with a quirky little grin he gently eased one finger into the hole where knotting would normally occur. It was tight and wet, and a little smaller than he thought it would be. Besides, he didn’t want to tear his evermoon from going too far and too fast.

Cloud’s back arched and he cried out, now whimpering and panting quickly, more wetness secreting around his finger and pooling into the sheets.

“Zack, _please!_ ” Cloud outright whined, body refusing to relax.

“Please? Please what?” Zack asked, feigning innocence with a dark smile. It wasn’t often he got to see his Omega cry out and beg for him; it was enthralling.

“ _Please! Nnhh,_ I _need_ you!” Cloud moaned.

“You _need_ me? _You?_ Little-Mister-Stubborn?” Zack gasped, acting deviously shocked.

He took that time to gently insert another finger into his mate, absolutely drinking up how he arched even more and cried out loudly, a large amount of wetness pooling around him and onto the bed, much more than before as it prepared itself for a knot.

“ _Please Zack, I need you!”_ Cloud cried loudly, voice nearly dying away from the immense pleasure coursing through him.

Finally feeling satiated, Zack removed his fingers from his mate, giving him a moment or two to catch his breath, before positioning himself and easing his way into that wet, tightness. Both of them let out a moan and a groan, the euphoric feeling washing over them like an ocean wave.

He was careful when he pushed himself into his Omega, taking care to not hurt him. The amount of wetness that had built up helped in making the friction not as tough and made each gentle push easy. They were both making their own sets of pleasure sounds as they moved together, feeling as one for this moment.

Zack felt himself swell after only a few more pushes and he knew he was getting close himself. He rode it out as long as he possibly could, even if it was hard to do with the tight wetness around him and the heavenly cries of his mate echoing in his ears. He hissed as he rode out the last of his willpower before he too released, knotting shortly after.

They took a moment to breathe, the euphoria gone but the high from it everlasting. It would take a bit for the knot to shrink, so they were going to be melding together like this until then. Zack glanced down at his Omega with a tired smirk on his face. Cloud was looking up at him with a completely fulfilled look in his eyes. He looked almost close to tears.

The highs from their instincts slowly faded away and allowed them their own rational behavior to return. It was wonderful feeling connected like this –Zack felt like his heart was beating in perfect sync with his mate’s, like they were even breathing in tandem. But when Cloud actually started to cry, he was quick to be worried.

“h-Hey, what’s wrong, evermoon?” Zack asked tenderly –yet a little out of breath-, as one hand reached down to gently caress his young Omega’s cheek.

“We’re… actually a pair now.” Cloud laughed in between thick sobs. “We’re one now.”

“Yeah,” Zack agreed, a little surprised when he felt his own tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, “We are.” He laughed as well.

“But if you tell _anyone-_ ” a small hiccup, “-and I mean _anyone_ , that I cried after bonding, I’ll rip your lips off!” Another hiccup and a laugh.

“Ah, _there’s_ Mister Stubborn.” Zack noted with a quiet laugh, blinking the forming tears away from his eyes. “If anything, I’d just tell my friends about how I got Mister Stubborn himself to _beg_ for me.” He added with a touch of pride.

But instead of a verbal response, Cloud just smacked his arm and laughed again, wiping away his tears.

“Um, _ow?_ ” Zack scoffed, the tone good-hearted. “This is how we spend our first bond? Fighting with each other?”

However, Cloud just rolled his eyes and pulled Zack down and kissed him. Of course, he didn’t mind smirking and returning the action with more passion and fire. By the time they stopped kissing and smiling at the other, the knot finally shrank and he was able to pull away from his mate.

“Great. Now we gotta do laundry.” Cloud griped.

“…Shit.” Zack seconded.

Yeah, the sheets were pretty wet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! <3 Sorry I don't have enough energy to finish the week.


End file.
